Your Promise
by BabyWoo
Summary: Kyuhyun berjanji pada Sungmin diwaktu kecil untuk menikahinya di saat dewasa nanti. Disaat Sungmin datang untuk menagih janjinya pada Kyu, Kyu malah tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Sungmin. Apa usaha Sungmin? RnR please!
1. Prolog

**Title : **Your Promise

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dgn FTV yang lupa apa judulnya dan catatan aku gak nyimplak ye…lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Haii…aku kembali dengan ff gaje lainnya, tolong dimaklumi klo dalam penceritaanku ini banyak membuat anda saudara-saudari bingung tingkat akut. Silahkan di flame bagi yang mau untuk motivasi saya membuat ff yang lebih bagus kedepananya. Tapi jangan pedas bgt ya, pakai kecap dikit.**

**Enjoy the reading, chingudeul..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Prolog~**

**12 years ago**

Dua orang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun sedang bermain bersama di sebuah taman belakang rumah keluarga Lee. Mereka berlarian dengan wajah penuh kegembiraan satu sama lain. Mereka sangat menikmati permainan itu hingga akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka terjatuh tersungkur.

"Aigooo…Sungminnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak kecil yang satunya duduk menjongkok membantu sang teman berdiri. Namun yang bernama Sungmin itu tak mampu untuk berdiri, kakinya terkilir dan lututnya terluka. Anak yang satunya terkejut melihat luka yang lumayan lebar itu. Sungmin menahan sakitnya dan hanya memandang luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie. Hanya berdarah sedikit!" jawabnya menampilkan senyuman manisnya memperlihatkan pada anak yang bernama Kyuhyun itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ani..ini parah, lihat lututmu berdarah. Akan aku obati. Kau tunggu disini ya!" perintah Kyuhyun disertai anggukan dari Sungmin, ia berlari kedalam rumah keluarga Lee untuk mengambil obat.

Sungmin yang ditinggal sebentar berusaha untuk berdiri dan menduduki dirinya di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia terjatuh. ia meregangkan kakinya, lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir terhadap keadaan temannya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyu kembali membawa kotak putih P3K ditanganya. Ia berlari kearah Sungmin dan membuka kotak itu. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan luka Sungmin dan memberinya perban. Sungmin sedikit meringgis menahan pedih.

"Sudah baikan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk senang. Tanpa ia duga Kyu melakukan sesuatu kepada lututnya. Ia mencium lutut Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin merasa aliran panas mengalir ke wajahnya. Sungmin tercengang dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya Sungmin menggunakan jurus cengo face miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kata eomma, kalau kita punya luka dicium aja biar cepat sembuh!" jawabnya dengan polosnya. Sungmin tertawa karena penuturan Kyuhyun. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa senang karena sangat diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Gomawo!" ujar Sungmin malu-malu. Kyu berdiri dari posisi awalnya yang berlutut di bawah Sungmin dengan duduk disampingnya kini. Kyu memandang Sungmin lama dengan senyuman-senyuman yang sulit diartikan Sungmin. sungmin bingung dengan tatapan Kyu yang sedikit berbeda.

"Minnie, suatu hari nanti disaat umur kita 20 tahun," ujar Kyu sedikit menggantung perkataannya menunggu Sungmin tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Sungmin mengangguk menyuruh Kyu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku akan melamarmu!" tambah Kyu yang sukses membuat Sungmin kaget setengah mati. Awalnya Sungmin merasa senang namun sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya. Kyu menggenggam kedua telapak tangan yang mungil itu dengan lembut. "Kau mau?" tanya Kyu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat kearah Sungmin.

"Aku…aku dan kau sama, Kyu. Ini - !"ujar Sungmin namun terpotong dengan perkataan yang secara tiba-tiba dari bibir Kyu. "Ya, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku menyukaimu dan aku akan menunggumu untuk menerimanya, Minnie. Sampai kapanpun !"

Sungmin sempat berfikir dan akhirnya ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku terima!" jawabnya dengan senyuman dan nada yang mantap. Kyu menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. "Gomawo, Minnie. Aku akan menunggu sampai kita berusia 20 tahun!"

"Ne…Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyunnie!" jawabnya memeluk Kyu dengan erat pula dan membenamkan kepala kecilnya di bahu kanan Kyu. Mereka menikmati hembusan angin yang berhembus sempurna menjadi saksi bisu ikatan antara mereka. Bukan hanya angin yang lembut, namun bumi dan langit cerah hari ini juga menjadi saksi bisu janji Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin dua puluh tahun yang akan datang. Ini sebuah janji walaupun mereka tahu ini hal yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh akal sehat. Namun itulah cinta. Tak mengenal apapun dan siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing di ruang tamu keluarga Lee. Keduannya tertunduk lesu dengan isak tangis deraian air mata. Kyu menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sebuah pemberitahuan yang membuat keduanya kaget dan tidak terima dengan kenyataan. Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya harus pindah ke Boston karena Appa Kyu harus bertugas disana sampai masa pensiun Appanya tiba. Intinya ia takkan kembali ke Seoul dalam jangka waktu yang sangat panjang dan lama. Sungmin menyadari bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Mianhae, Sungmin. Kami harus pergi ke Boston dan memisahkan kau dengan Kyuhyun." Ujar Eomma Kyu lembut sambil memegang pipi Sungmin menghapus air matanya. "Kalian… akan… kembali… lagi..kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan isakannya. Namun Eomma Kyu menggeleng pelan dan pada saat itu juga Sungmin mengetahui dirinya tak akan berjumpa lagi dengan Kyu. "Kami tidak tahu, Mianhae Sungmin. Kami memisahkan kalian berdua!" ujar Appa Kyu merunduk dan memegang kepala Sungmin. Orang tua Sungmin hanya berdiri di belakangnya menahan duka berpisah dengan sahabat yang sudah mereka anggap seperti saudara itu. "Tetap hubungi kami, jangan sampai lost contact ya!" ujar Appa Sungmin, mereka bersalaman dan berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyu yang posisinya jauh dari Sungmin mulai mendekatinya. Kyu langsung memeluk sahabat serta orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu dengan erat seakan tak mau melepas kehangatan tersebut. Sungmin kembali menangis terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt…aku akan kembali. Pasti. Itu janjiku!" bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin. "Yakso" tanya Sungmin lagi memastikan."Yakso!" jawabnya mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incheon International Airport**

Sungmin melepas kepergian Kyuhyun dengan hati yang lapang. Ia percaya akan janji Kyu padanya. Kini mereka sedang dibandara melihat keluarga Cho take off.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya, Kyu!" ujar Sungmin

"Pasti. Tidak akan kulupakan!" jawab Kyu mantap sambil memperbaiki letak tasnya. Sungmin mengelurakan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket besarnya dan memerikannya ke Kyu. "Ini, ambil. Kenang-kenangan dariku!" ujar Sungmin menyerahkan benda berbungkus kertas biru kepadanya. Kyu menerima benda tersebut dan mengguncangnya keras, mendengar isi didalamnya. "Apa ini?" tanya Kyu penasaran. Sungmin menggeleng plus senyumannya yang indah. "Jangan disini, setiba disana baru boleh dibuka!" jawab Sungmin senang membuat Kyu penasaran. Pertemuan mereka akhirnya berakhir, pesawat tujuan Boston akan berangkat dan meninggalkan tanah Seoul.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!"

"Ne…kau juga!" ujar Sungmin dan dikejutkan dengan Kyu yang mencium pipinya kilat. Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri mematung. Sekejap mata, Sungmin akhirnya sadar. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Ia memandang punggung Kyu yang sudah berlari jauh menuju orang tuanya. Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Sungmin membalasnya.

"Ku harap kau akan menepati janjimu nanti, Kyu!" batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ya…**

**Kyknya aku hobi banget buat yang pendek-pendek…**

**Yo wisss…ini kan bru prolog.**

**Tak usahain panjang deh di chap 1….**

**Mohon bantuan chingu, nanti bakalan ada yang jadi roommate-y Kyu saat kuliah nanti. Bagusnya siapa ?**

**Eunhyuk**** ato Donghae?**

**Jawab ya….**

**~Gomawo minna-san~**


	2. Escape

**Title : **Your Promise

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior belong to SMEnt

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pairing: **KyuMin

**Warning : **cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dr FTV yang lupa apa judulnya dan catatan aku gak nyimplak ye…lil bit OOC, AU, miss typo, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya. Jika ada kesamaan namkor ato karakter yang disukai menjadi gaje itu sepenuhnya salah author yang ga jelas lahir dimana ini dan mohon dimaklumi. Kalo mau silahkan timpukin author ini dengan berton-ton tahi kebo…

Selamat menikmati pelemparan tahi kebo…*kissgoodbye #plak*

**Bales-bales…ripiuuuuu**

**WooHo19:** ada tp numpang lewat…hihiihi..

**Uminbolobolo:** ya, makasih udh review…

**Sapphire Pearls:** Haehyuk shipper ya…sma…bakal ada kok, tenang! Thnks…

**Lee Sunmiina:** Oke! Thnks…

**AsukaLoveYaoi-4-ever:** ya…impianmu terkabul… thnks

**Nae Ran:** pendek ya? Namanya jg prolog chingu..hehehe, thnks..

**Pitybumkyuminelf4ever:** thnks ya….sori klo pendek…

**Run Maharani:** heh..sejak kapan kamu yang jd SEME, kamu UKE tauk…UKE..ctt. ya aku doain lulus SNMPTN, yang satunya baca…tak buat more angst just for my Uke…

Hahahaha…

**Sena:** Makasih...

**HyunieMin:** jangan sedih chingu….thnks ya..

**Lee Hae Kyu: **bakalan ad Eunhae kok…tapi sabar ya…

**Minnie Chagiy4:** mksih ya..

**Arisa Adachi:** thnks ya..

**Tabybaby:** ya aku jg gemes,,,,thnks

**Wah banyak nih reviewnya…maaf yang ga ke balas…jangan nangis,,aku untukmu *bleh…* gomawo for review ya, chingudeul….saranghae yoooooo….**

**Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah memilih Eunhyuk sbg roommate-y Kyu. *hyuk: terima kasih-terima kasih-terima kasih, author: udah sana lo, nyet. Hyuk: kejam T_T***

…

**Haii…aku kembali dengan ff gaje lainnya, tolong dimaklumi klo dalam penceritaanku ini banyak membuat anda saudara-saudari bingung tingkat akut. Silahkan di flame bagi yang mau untuk motivasi saya membuat ff yang lebih bagus kedepananya. Tapi jangan pedas bgt ya, pakai kecap dikit.**

**Enjoy the reading, chingudeul..!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Present Time**

**Sungmin POV**

"Minnie, suatu hari nanti disaat umur kita 20 tahun,"

….

"Aku akan melamarmu!"

….

"Kau mau?"

….

"Aku…aku dan kau sama, Kyu. Ini - !"

….

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi aku menyukaimu dan aku akan menunggumu untuk menerimanya, Minnie. Sampai kapanpun !"

….

"Aku terima!

….

"Gomawo, Minnie. Aku akan menunggu sampai kita berusia 20 tahun!"

….

"Ne…Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyunnie!"

….

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dipikiranku sejak Kyu pergi. Dan sekarang aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, apa kau akan menepati janji kita sewaktu kecil, Kyu? Atau mungkin kau telah melupakan janji itu. selama kau pergi ke Boston, sekalipun kau tak pernah mengabariku. Mengirimkan surat atau e-mail maupun menelponku. Ada ada denganmu, Kyu? Apa kau sudah melupakan aku dan janji kita ?

Saat ini, seperti biasanya aku duduk di taman belakang rumahku. Tempat dimana aku dan Kyu selalu bermain bersama dan tempat dimana menjadi saksi bisu janji yang ia ikrarkan padaku. Aku tahu ini konyol dan itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan anak kecil disaat umur delapan tahun, namun kulihat dari keyakinan yang dimiliki Kyu. Ia benar-benar yakin dan mantap mengucapkan sesuatu yang sakral itu untukku. Apakah itu hanya permainan anak kecil ? Aku tidak tahu. Karena saat itu aku sangat polos dan terlalu berharap. Namun kenyataan yang kuterima tidak seindah cerita dongeng di dalam buku cerita. Aku hanyalah namja yang polos.

**End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Lee saat ini sedang sangat ramai dikunjungi karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk yeoja beramput pirang ini, Sunny. Dia adalah teman satu kampus Lee Sungmin dan anak dari kolega terdekat Appanya Sungmin. Sunny akan dijodohkan dengan Sungmin. Mereka melangsungkan acara pertunangan dengan mengundang banyak teman dan relasi. Karena hari ini, hari yang spesial untuk Sunny. Tapi bukan untuk Sungmin. Dia harus bertunangan dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

Dia hanya menganggap Sunny sebagai adik dan sekaligus teman dekatnya. Sedikit pun tak ada niat untuknya menikahi Sunny. Karena ternyata Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun untuk melamarnya. Jika itu mustahil sekalipun.

"Oppa, kau terlihat murung. Ada apa?" tanya Sunny dengan sifat ceria dan senyuman lebarnya. Ia memeluk lengan Sungmin mesra. Sungmin hanya diam dan tidak menepis pelukan erat tersebut. Sungmin menggeleng, "Ani..aku tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu depan rumahnya. Tampaknya ia menunggu seseorang.

"Sunny-ya, kau tungu disini. Aku mau keluar sebentar!" ujar Sungmin melepas pelukan mesra Sunny dari lengannya dan berjalan menerobos orang-orang menuju pintu kembar besar rumahnya. Seorang namja yang ia tunggu tersebut telah tiba. Ia berlari kearah Sungmin membawa sebuah kertas kecil. Ia menghadap Sungmin dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan. Sungmin menyuruhnya untu tenang dulu.

"Hyung, aku sudah mendapatkannya!" ujar namja itu masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia memberikan kertas kecil itu pada Sungmin. ia menerima dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk lalu membacanya. Terpampang senyuman kebahagiaan diwajah Sungmin. ia langsung menjabat tangan namja tersebut dan memeluknya.

"Gomawo Siwon-ah, kau adikku yang paling bisa diandalkan!" ujar Sungmin dengan nada kebahagiaannya sambil memukul lambat punggung adiknya, Siwon. Mereka melepas pelukan tersebut. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum Appa menyadari ini!" suruh Siwon mendorong tubuh hyungnya menjauh dari pintu.

"Kemana?" jawabnya bingung. "Tentu saja ke alamat itu!" jawab Siwon memukul lengan hyungnya yang polos itu menunjuk-nunjuk frustasi kertas kecil yang berada di tangan kanan hyungnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata membulat lebar. Siwon menangguk matap dengan sekali anggukan kuat. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Barangmu juga tiket pesawat kesana." Jawabnya menampilkan jempol untuk Sungmin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sungmin lagi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau orang yang penuh kejutan ya Siwonnie!" ujar Sungmin memukul lengan Siwon manja.

"Aisshhh, jinjja! Jangan bermanja-manja denganku sekarang. Ini darurat, hyung. Kajja, pesawatnya sepuluh menit lagi berangkat!" ujar Siwon dengan mata yang dilebar-lebarkan membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"MWOOO, 10 menit lagi. Ya! Nega jeongmal michoseo. Dari rumah ke bandara itu tiga puluh menit, Pabo. Mana mungkin aku kesana dalam jangka waktu sepuluh menit. Kau kira aku buraq? Belum lagi…bla…bla..bla…" Sungmin menjadi kesal dan marah-marah tak karuan kepada Siwon yang telah rela demi nyawa menolongnya. Siwon mengembuskan napas kesal dan melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sungmin masih mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Sembilan menit lagi, hyung. Baiklah supirmu sudah menunggu di luar gerbang. Sebaiknya kau beranjak sekarang, jika tidak kau akan ketinggalan pesawat !" ujar Siwon menyuruh hyungnya cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya kini.

"Sungmin-oppa!" sebuah teriakan lembut berasal dari kerumunan tamu-tamu keluarga Lee. Yang sangat diyakini dengan kepercayaan yang mendalam kalau suara itu milik Sunny. Dengan paniknya Sungmin langsung berlari, "Bilang pada mereka aku pergi jauh, and never coming back!" teriaknya saat berlari menuju gerbang.

Siwon melambaikan tangannya, "Ne!" jawabnya mantap. "Akhirnya dia pergi juga, semoga kau menemukannya hyung. Hwaiting!" gumamnya pelan. Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Siwon pelan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Sunny.

"Dimana Sungmin-oppa?" tanya Sunny sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Sungmin. tapi pertanyaan Sunny dihiraukan oleh Siwon yang melenggang masuk menubruk tama-tamu yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia berjalan ke sebuah mimbar yang sengaja disediakan untuk pidato panjang lebar Appa Sungmin. Sunny mengikuti Siwon dan berdiri di menghapanya. Ia memukul lambat microfon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ehem!" deheman Siwon sukses membuat para tamu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Siwon seorang. "Pertunangan DITIADAKAN. HORE…tepuk tangan!" Ujar Siwon gembira namun tiada satu orangpun yang tepuk tangan. Eommanya langsung menghampiri Siwon dan menyuruhnya turun. Sedangkan Appanya datang langsung menjewer telinga Siwon.

"Apo…apo, Appa!" keluh Siwon memegangi telinganya yang sakit dan sudah merah padam. Menyedihkan. "Apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Appa sangar. Siwon diam memikirkan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk memberitahukan Appanya bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi ke bandara atau runaway bahasa inggrisnya.

"Diamana Sungmin-oppa?" tanya Sunny lagi. "Ya..dia sudah pergi, pertunangan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan!" jawab Siwon setengah berteriak. Hal itu membuat Appanya panas dan menjadi marah. "Mwoo? Melarikan diri maksudmu?" tanya Appanya lagi tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Kemana?" tanyanya sedikit melembut.

"Mollayo!" jawab Siwon mantap dengan memberikan tatapan tajam ke Appanya dan Sunny. Beberapa detik kemudian datanglah Appa dan Eomma Sunny menghampiri keluarga Lee. Mereka tampak kecewa dan sekaligus marah. Mereka tidak menerima perlakuan seperti ini yang membuat keluarga mereka malu terutama Sunny. Ia menangis karena ditinggal lari oleh tunangannya dan berlari keluar rumah dengan tersedu-sedu. Ia berniat menyusul Sungmin, tapi ia tak tahu kemana ia pergi.

"Aku akan mencarimu Lee Sungmin, sekalipun ke ujung dunia akan kucari. Kenapa? Karena kau sangat mencintaimu" batin Sunny berteriak sedih mengharapkan Sungmin kembali lagi ke pelukannya. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadan Kyuhyun kecuali anggota keluarga Lee, jadi Sunny sama seklai tidak mengetahui hal ini. Dai orang baru dalam hidup Sungmin. Tapi itu mustahil membuat Sungmin memilihnya karena Sungmin tak akan memilihnya. Dia sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Incheon International Airport**

Sungmin telah sampai tepat waktu di bandara dan dengan selamat sentosa. Supir baru Siwon –Yesung- mengendarai mobil seperti orang kebakaran jenggot dan hampir menabrak pengguna jalan. Tapi dengan cekatan ia menghindari pejalan kaki tersebut. Untung saja Yesung yang katanya lulusan S2 mengemudi itu memiliki tangan dan mata yang lihai. Memangnya ada? Sekarang Yesung menemani Sungmin untuk take off. Pesawat tujuan Sungmin hari ini akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Siwon menipunya dengan mengatakan bahwa sepeuluh menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat, sedangkan dari rumanya ke bandara membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Siwon berhasil menipunya dan membuatnya panik. Tapi tujuannya hanya membuat Sungmin cepat pergi sebelum Appanya menciumi bau kebusukan rencana Siwon."Tunggu aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boston **

Seorang namja tinggi turun dari bis yang biasa mengantarkannya ke tujuan, yaitu kampus Boston University. Ia memakai hoodie hitam, t-shirt biru tua, skinny jeans hitam, sepatu kets hitam dan tas yang berisikan buku pelajaran. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah benda kotak hitam yang dikenal sebagai PSP. Ia berjalan sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal dan laptop tipis ditangan kirinya menuju kelas. Ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan namja tinggi dan memiliki rambut sedikit pirang. Ia memiliki wajah Asia sama seperti temannya. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang dan tertawa menghiraukan semua orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hai, Kyuhyun. What's up punk?" sapa seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Seorang namja gemuk yang sedang berdiri memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket merah miliknya. Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu memutar kepalanya kebelakang memandang namja itu dengan tatapan bosan. "Ya! Hyung. Kita sama-sama orang Korea. Tak usah pakai Bahasa Inggris napa?" jawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman cemooh.

"Ya! Dude, sekali-sekali!" jawabnya sok gaul sambil merapikan topi kupluknya yang miring. "Ne, Shindong-hyung. Kyu benar!" tambah namja yang berada disampingnya mengangguk memegang dagunya.

"Ya! Biasanya kau yang pakai bahasa inggris sok gaul, dasar monkey!" ujar Shindong menjelek-jelekan namja tersebut. Orang-orang yang mendengar mereka ikut tertawa. "Ya! Hyung. Apa-apaan kau?" ujar namja itu setengah teriak.

"Ha, Hyukie. Aku kan hanya bercanda!" jawab Shindong mencolek-colek bahu Eunhyuk. Dengan kesal ia menyingkirkan tangan besar Shindong dari bahunya. Kyu berjalan mengabaikan dua hyung anehnya. Mereka mengikuti dari belakang, tapi seseuatu telah mengentikan perjalanan Eunhyuk dan Shidong. Sebuah kalung perak yang berliontin cincin.

Enhyuk mengambilnya dan memandang lekat-lekat kalung itu.

"Kalung siapa ini? Ah…lumayan kalau dijual!" ujar Eunhyuk senyum-senyum sendiri. Namun kalung itu langsung dirampas paksa dari seseorang yang telah diketahuiasal-usulnya. Ternyata milik Kyuhyun. "Mine!" ujarnya datar dan singkat memasukan kalung itu ke saku celananya. "Ini dari Sungmin, kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaannya sekarang?" batin Kyu. Ia menghiraukan pikiran itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tujuan. Eunhyuk dan Shindong mengikutinya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini, ambil. Kenang-kenangan dariku!"

….

"Apa ini?"

….

"Jangan disini, setiba disana baru boleh dibuka!"

….

"Gomawo!"

….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah..siap chapter 1, gimana? Gak panjang ya…?**

**Aku ga bisa buat yg panjang-panjang nih…**

**Blom ada adegan kyumin-y, rencana-y pas chap 2 aja..**

**Hehehhee…**

**Hayoo****...jaa pertanyaan saya…siapa yang cocok jd perusak hubungan kyumin nanti?...jawab ya….ditunggu.**

**~Gomawo yorobun~**


End file.
